beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Litius Pyrask
This character was meant to be made in the exact day the New Year's Day had started, but I had gone on vacation by that time. I spent 3 days (well, because family stuff happened) on developing this character with some tough obstacles that I came across. Well, it may not be the best but I hope you guys like it...I guess... Litius Pyrask is a fan-made OC for Devil Beater X. Appearance Litius Pyrask wears a Helios suit and a backpack that holds at least three fireworks which seem to act as his jetpack. He also wears a yellow party hat and a "Caution Tape"-styled headband that is wrapped around his head. Personality There are three things that you would know about Litius Pyrask: he's exuberant, social, and of course happy. As in, he is happy of what he has at the moment. He has no need for materialistics things like money, possessions or even another phone (he has one anyway), and always tries to live his life to the fullest. To further emphasize on his "happy" attitude, he does friendly waves to people he knows and says ":)" or ":D" sometimes in his dialogue that shows further proof of his friendliness. However, this can get him carried away sometimes but all of that is no problem to him, since he knows what kind of things he is doing. He is also welcoming and a party-goer when he is around with his friends, although he's pretty much fine working things along by himself. Backstory Litius found his personal bazooka, a.k.a. the "Fireworks Blaster" which was actually his great grandfather's old bazooka that he used during the First and the Second World War. He first found it on his basement when his family relatives were having tea and him checking around the basement which contained all of the photos that his great grandfather was in when he was at a young age, specifically 19 at his time. His grandfather would tell him tales of a man who went into the war only armed with a bazooka helping other people destroy the armored tanks there, which is how he got so many medals. The bazooka itself perched on a neat-looking oak wooden table, with words written in the small, smoothly-carved plaque on the side which says "LM-021 RPG-3." It meant that this was its third edition, but the weapon had been there for a long time, slowly gathering dust as it laid there in the same table. With the opportunity he had, Litius took the weapon from the table and went straight back upstairs and ran back to his house garage, where he will "improve" the conditions of his great grandfather's old weapon. It was a long fix, and eventually Litius had finished his great grandfather's bazooka -- not only it was fixed, it was restored into his image; with some new enhancements. He tested it out to see if it works, but there was one problem - he didn't have the ammunition to go with it. Feeling dismayed, he went through his entire garage to look for a rocket suitable to this weapon, however he had to stop for a while and think. Perhaps testing it out would be a great idea? He snuck back to his grandfather's home and stole an old rocket projectile from there. He went out to the nearest park near his city and fired the firework that was inside it. Instead of the bazooka firing an actual firework, a blast of mysterious yellow sparks came out of the bazooka and launched itself into the sky like a firework would actually do. And instead of sparks, it came out with tiny explosions. Litius could not believe before his very eyes, that his great grandfather's bazooka actually worked. But unfortunately, this caught the attention of the neighborhood cops. As a result he got called out by the cops and told him a warning that fireworks are not allowed in the park. He was also fined for the use of illegal weapons with a fee of $10000 for bringing a bazooka outside the park. However, he proceeded to move on with his life like he did not even care. He found out that he had Helios power in him, which allowed to do this "strange thing" that he did and looked for a place to train that no one can see him do illegal stuff in the city. Moveset Upgrades Character Upgrades # Increases Litius' explosion size (by 0.022 studs per 5 SP). # Increases Litius' spark size (by 0.015 studs per 2 SP, applicable to LMB and E only). # Increases Litius' HP (normally) and damage (by a small amount). NOTE: The damage on Litius' abilities (except LMB) does not impact the damage buff recieved from F) Types of Fireworks (LMB) There is a 1/10 chance that a random type of firework is launched which will bring out different explosion effects that have their own styles against the enemy. In fact, here are 10 possible outcomes that show the different types of firework explosions: Boss Battle When you fight him as a boss, he will have two phases. BOSS HP: 127,550 HP (522,040 on full server) Phase One Moveset Phase Two Moveset + Dialogue (fanmade) Litius: HEY DJ! Turn up the beat! *The barrier lasers turn red.* Litius: I hope you had a Happy New Year, because... Litius: Things are about to get really combustive in here! When Litius reaches 50% HP, he starts having extreme damage resistance for a few seconds and drinks a pineapple malasada that brings him back to 75% HP. Then players can damage him normally, but he may constantly fly around the arena for 20 seconds before landing on the ground again. Litius keeps the same moves from his phase but this time he adds extra special moves to his moveset: The player is then rewarded 9,000,000 million Gold and 50,000 exp. Relationships Roland Wederesinthe - One of Litius' closest allies who assisted him throughout various aspects of his life since everyone else in Litius' life joined a mafia just to survive. Karuki Nijima - A really good friend of Litius despite acting rough and brash sometimes. Makes him a great sparring partner just by using a boxing glove. One time he accidentally hit him in the stomach with his own gauntlets. Catherine Hasmorne - Litius' closest friend and honorary guest to the group named "The Shining Topaz" led by Karuki. At the moment they are lovers. Trivia - The fireworks for Litius' inventory are taken from these sources: https://www.jakesfireworks.com/fireworks-types-and-definitions and https://www.celebratesafely.org/kinds-of-fireworks - The fireworks' explosion names are taken from the styles with the same name. - Litius Pyrask also knows how to sing well, which is why he is the main man for organizing the concert. Currently he is in an acoustic band. - His surname is an anagram, with "Pyrask" resembling from the word "sparky". - The ability name "Catherine's Gears" comes from the inspiration of the name "Catherine's Wheel", another firework explosion style. - Litius is about 21 years old. - The attack, special, normal and defeated mugshots are based on the concept of the different kinds of art found in the game Fire Emblem Heroes. (each character has their own unique pose in their art).Category:Devil Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Helios Category:Characters